blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Brat
Brat is Bubbles as Bubbles would be if Bubbles was evil (even though Bubbles isn't evil). She is known to be sassy, dim witted, a brat, and only cares for shopping and food. Appearance Brat has the same blonde bangs as Bubbles and very long blond pigtails held by blue bows. She wears a blue tanktop with a small upside-down triangle cut out at the top, that always shows her belly button, with a black skirt. She also has blue eyes, a small body, a large head, blocked tubes for arms & legs, white skin, white stockings, and black hooker boots with 1 large, more pointed than usual, blue upside-down triange on the top of each, 2 yellow bangles on each arm & 4 blue bangles on each arm. Brat wears a tight navy blue strapless shirt that leaves her bellybutton showing, with a short leather jacket over it. She also wears a black mini skirt with a blue outline with black 3" high heeled boots that go to her ankles. Her is is styled in two long (Sorta spiky) pigtails held by two long blue ribbons. She also wears blue fingerless gloves with six bangles on each of her hands. Personality Brat is sassy and is Bubbles' popular opposite. Brat isn't too nice, and is rather lazy and enjoys shopping for fashion. Unlike Bubbles, Brat doesn't ever sob. She is naive and naughty. Brat enjoys sassing people and trashes places. She knows cheerleading, and is on the same cheerleading team as Bubbles though, sees Bubbles as a rival. All men & boys are attracted to her, except The Rowdyruff Boys. She is fashionable and stylish, having a totally strong fashion sense more than Bubbles. Her sassiness usually makes her enemies and sister mad, such as Bubbles, Brute, Brick and Buttercup. She usually likes to wear fashionable or cute clothes. Like in some episodes, she doesn't wear her main outfit. In a few episodes, she is shown to be a bit dim-witted and naive. And be treated by her two sisters. Brat is shown in the episode, The Food Invasion, along with Berserk and Brute, They feel attached to their dad/creator and care about him deeply. And for the first ever, Brat sobbed for the 1st time in her life when Buttercup told her and her sisters about their dad's/creator's life being almost drained. So The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyuff Boys, and Powerpunk Girls team up, to save their dads/creators. Although, The Rowdyruff Boys have a mom/creator. It's HIM, even though he's male. But, they still save HIM. Despite Brat's sassy and bad girl personality, she, along with her sisters, had shown a much nicer side. They team up to save their fathers, and display a tearful sob. All of them team up in the first movie to save Earth from Sedusa. Exactly like Bubbles, Brat is a Daddy's girl and is attached to him. Brat also displays a girlish personality. In Deja View, Brat, when born, was fast-talking her father happily, wanting to get many things. She somewhat a slight tomboy due to her bad girl and sassy girl and troublemaker personality Brat also has a very perky attitude, of some kind. It is reveal she only sobs when there's a bigger threat. In an upcoming episode, it is shown she has a big appetite for desserts. Brat displays a humor that rather goes through making fun of people. Interactions with Others Berserk (Sister) Brute (Sister) Oppressor Plutonium (Father) Bubbles (Arch-Enemy) Buttercup (Enemy) Blossom (Enemy) Boomer (Ex-Boyfriend) Inferno (Boyfriend) Brick (Enemy) Butch (Enemy) Nicohlas Warner (Ex-Boyfriend) Abilites Brat is a strong opponent, like her sisters. One of her main moves is using her pigtails to grab objects and her enemies. This move appeared in Brat and her sisters debuted Deja View, and this move has been seen alot in future episodes. In Battle in The Mall, she used this move to tie up Bubbles. In Competitive Rivals, she can make deadly shooting stars at her foes. In Battle in The Mall, she can also make energy orbs, like Bubbles and Boomer. Brat can also use laser vision. In Daylight Slavings Time, she can spit out water. In Rock The Mansion, Brat can slap others to turn them to stone. In Daylight Slavings Time, she used this power on Bubbles and shattered her. Artwork 1247707550_4674_full.jpg|Carry Me! Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756419-250-250.jpg|Oh Beck! You Hurt My Feelings *Sniff Sniff* Brat-Cheerleader-the-powerpunk-girls-7306381-650-529.gif|Cheerleader Brat Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756926-809-646.jpg|Brat hearing rock n roll Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756753-950-562.jpg|Brat texting Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756392-500-399.jpg|Brat brat.jpg|The Power of Brat 2009-3-22-3.jpg|"Stop being such a crybaby"- Competitive Rivals 120px-Brat.png|Brat 120px-Brat_.gif|"Whatcha Talking About Willis?" Powerpunks-kick-butt-the-powerpunk-girls-12004621-800-563.jpg|Brat being nice Brat-on-Halloween-the-powerpunk-girls-7306201-351-368.gif|Brat on Halloween Day wearing her costume brat-brat-13488753-500-419.jpg|Go Brat! Brat-Falling-brat-9743092-1200-1107.jpg|Brat Falling Down Brat-drawing-with-Chalk-the-powerpunk-girls-7308850-329-205.jpg|Drawing Brat Brat-Crying-the-powerpunk-girls-7306425-650-619.jpg|Fan Art of Brat Crying 823f6947f236c153db21a3f35186b2d2_1275564557.gif|Brat in Line Art th_BRAT.gif|Brat 2008-7-27-1.jpg|Cheerleader with Sisters Brat-powerpunk-girls-6809124-300-184.jpg|Brat playing the drums 2007-7-28-1punk.jpg|Star Sisters! 3e945197f6443dd531c8dda23b1e484e_1275564428.jpg|Beautiful Brat a7ad46a99b05ae0ab56322cafdbf33d8_1275564788.jpg|Brat and Brute 2006-7-13-0.jpg|Brat with Berserk 2007-9-29-1.jpg|Brat and Brute 2005-1-9-3.png|Lovely Brat 2008-5-31-2.gif|Brat and Brute nawh-brat-9743147-302-371.jpg|Every Brat Story! brat_vs_bubbles_1245249281.jpg|Uhh? Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306480-500-493.gif|My counterpart, Bubbles 2008-04-20-b.gif|Punk Rock - Season 7 Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306474-300-585.jpg|I Fell Outta the Sky! brat_2.jpg|Club Brat 2007-10-13-2.jpg|My Counter Part Bubbles 185px-Hrtbg106.gif|Pink Brat Th-starbg56.gif|Darker Colored Pink Brat Hrtbg107.gif|Blue Brat hrtbg105.gif|Grey Brat colorbg29.gif|Colorful Brat th-starbg9.gif|Purple Brat Grim tales 058.PNG|fighting brat Punks.jpg|Punks Toon fantasy brat by turtlehill-d4uhu9u.jpg brat_by_sweetxdeidara-d3h41xz.jpg|Brat bubbles_and_brat_by_sweetxdeidara-d467lkk.jpg|Bubbles & Brat brat_sketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d49130q.jpg|Sketches brat_random_scketch__xd_by_sweetxdeidara-d4o5yhf.jpg|Brat bubbles_x_brat_by_sweetxdeidara-d4n0ke0.jpg|Brat X Bubbles Brat_in_Wonderland.jpg|Brat In Wonderland Category:Girls Category:Villians Category:Powerpunk Girls Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teams Category:Living characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Crossovers Category:Female Category:Females